Fading Away
by Shaymi-san
Summary: Sequel to The Green Effect. Beast Girl came back, but with Robin deciding to become even with her and the incoming dangers of Slade, life among the Teen Titans have gone wrong. Terribly wrong. - - Don't forget to comment! . . BBxBG too.
1. Beast Boy's Wish

Chapter 1: Beast Boy's Wish

"Beast Boy...Beast Boy...BEAST BOY!" Beast Boy jumped in shock as cold water splashed his face. Falling down, he quickly grabbed the edge of his bed and scrambled to the top.

"DUDE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he nearly screamed and threw his sock.

"Happy Birthday, you little grass stain!" shouted Cyborg, removing the putrid article of clothing off of his head. Beast Boy blinked. Then, he looked at his calender with the large circle drawn on the number 4 on September. With a liitle drawn picture of cake (made of tofu) in the middle. His eyes widened.

"YEAH! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"So, he finally woke up?" asked Raven, who appeared at the door.

"Yep, the green bean woke up!"

"So, today is the day which only comes once a year is the day of Beast Boy's day of birth?" asked Starfire, who was holding Silkie in her hands. Robin nodded.

"Yes it is. He's turning 17." he said.

"But, " said Starfire, looking around the room, "where is friend Kittono?" Robin grumbled.

"On the sofa still." Starfire smiled.

"Then I shall fetch friend Kittono and inform him of Beast Boy's day of birth!" And she flew out of the room before Robin got the chance to correct her.

"Might as well wish for catnip and yarn..." grumbled Robin. Beast Boy jumped out of the top bunk.

"So, let's go play video games! Me versus Raven!"

"Fine," said Raven, leaving the room. The other followed Raven, chatting about mustard and such. But before Beast Boy left his room, he gave a long, pitiful glance at the bottom bunk.

_9 hours later of fun... _

"Okay, cake time!" shouted Kittono, who was carrying a three layered tofu cake with artificial chocolate, topped with varieties of berries. Beast Boy ran to the table and grabbed a chair.

"Hey guys! Chocolate cake!" Beast Boy yelled, winking to Raven. Raven chuckled. Beast Boy can ALWAYS find a way to make Cyborg and Robin eat tofu.

"CHOCOLATE!" the two screamed in unison, jumping and landing in their seat. Starfire and Raven floated to their seats. "C'mon Beast Boy, cut that cake!" Beast Boy grabbed the sharp object from Kittono's paws and sliced the cake. Then, he looked at the object he grabbed.

"Uh, dude? Why am I using a shuriken instead of a knife?"

"Oops sorry. At least you sliced the cake." he said. In a flash, Robin and Cyborg took their LARGE slice and ate it...until their faces turned green.

"Ugh! Agh! This is not chocolate!" Cyborg yelled. Both teens ran out of the room, hands covering their mouths.

"Beast Boy, you forgot something." Beast Boy looked at Kittono.

"Huh? What?"

"Your birthday wish." And with that, Kittono grabbed a lighter from thin air and lit the candles. "Eh, should we sing the happy birthday song?"

"Nah." Kittono shrugged, but sang nonetheless. "Dude, I said you didn't have to do it."

"Sorry, traditional. Blow out the candles before all of the melted wax reaches the tofu." Turning to the candles, he huffed.

"Don't forget to make a wish." said Raven. Beast Boy thought for a while and blew out the candles. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

"Friend Beast Boy! What with did you make?" asked Starfire, who was flying around happily.

"I can't tell." Starfire froze.

"Why is that so?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Let me guess, a new video game that has cheat codes that makes you win easily against Cyborg?" asked Kittono.

"Nope."

"A pit of tofu?"

"Nope."

"The return of Nufu?"

"Why would you think of that? And how did you know about him?"

"Because you can eat him since he is made of tofu and Starfire told me." Beast Boy glanced at Starfire.

"Nope."

"Ah, well. Besides, it's getting late. Finish up your slice."

"Ok. night."

"Night." said everyone. In the dark, only tiny whimpers and sniffles were heard. Both coming from Beast Boy, who got up and left to the rooftop. Sitting down, he looked at the large luminous full moon. He bowed his head.

"It's been four months...four months since my near death. Four months since my love Raven was able to express her feelings. Four months since...Beast Girl punched my face. If only Beast Girl was here again. Here to slap my face, beating Cyborg on video games, and saying insults to Robin in his face. I only wish for her to be back." he said, and remained silent. And remained completely oblivious to the fact that Raven heard everything in the looming shadows.


	2. Return of Beast Girl

Chapter 2: Return of Beast Girl

"Beast Boy?" a voice called. Snoring, Beast Boy turned to his side. Raven sighed. Pulling out her hand from underneath her cloak, she jabbed Beast Boy's face. _  
_

"Wha-" said Beast Boy, getting up. Raven smiled and smacked his cheeks lightly, avoiding the drool.

"Hey Beast Boy. Wake up." Beast Boy stretched and morphed into a kitten. Leaping into her awaiting arms, he mewed and purred. While walking to the lounge, she raised her hand and stroked Beast Boy's delicate fur.

"Good morning, Raven!" cheered Starfire, who was making her 'traditional breakfast.' Beside her was Kittono, cooking tofu and making soymilk for Beast Boy. _Wow, Beast Boy's got a personal chef_, she thought. Beast Boy rubbed his head against her thigh and bounded onto his seat.

"And here you go Beast Boy!" said Kittono with an affable smile. He placed Beast Boy's breakfast in front of him, clearly trying to make Beast Boy get a good whiff of slightly burned tofu with a cupcake drawn on it with oyster sauce and freshly brewed soymilk. Licking his lips, Beast Boy began to chow down on his neatly made breakfast.

"Aww c'mon! HOW COME BEAST BOY GETS HIS OWN CHEF?" asked Cyborg, waving and pointing at Kittono histrionically.

"Because," said Robin, "both of them enjoy the presence of tofu. It may appall you and me, Cyborg, but to Beast Boy, it's a satisfying meal."

"Gee, does that mean you enjoy Starfire's meals?" Robin stayed silent, but looked at the sanguine Tameranian princess.

"Robin! I am making glorgmar! The best dish in Tamarania! Do you wish to join me on eating this magnificent meal?" Looking at Cyborg, Robin silently pleaded for help. Much to Robin's demise, Cyborg refused.

"Yes Star, Robin would _love_ to taste your good cooking." said Cyborg. Robin turned white with fear, but the gullible Tameranian brightened.

"How joyous! I shall relish this day!" Kittono looked at the pale leader and shook his head. Walking to Starfire's two awaiting bowls, he took the one labeled Robin and sniffed the contents, only to make his face turn green. Quickly, Kittono dumped in various spices without anyone noticing and left.

"Ugh, now I know what he meant..." coughed Kittono, trying to rid the putrid scent. Raven looked at him curiously, until her eyes fell to Starfire's two bowls.

"Robin! Here is your glorgmar! I wish for your enjoyment!" said Starfire, putting Robin's bowl in front of him. Robin looked at the purple tentacled slop and gulped. He picked up his spoon, scooped up the purple mush, and looked at Starfire, who was beaming at him. Everyone became silent, even Beast Boy, who was finished with his breakfast. They all watched as Robin put the spoon in his mouth...and smiled.

"Hey, this is DELICIOUS Starfire!" said Robin. Everyone except for Kittono and Starfire gaped.

"WHAT?" they all yelled in unison. Cyborg snatched a spoon, and took a bite of the glorgmar. His eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOOD!" he shouted and began to eat it.

"Hey, that's mine!" yelled Robin and started to gobble up the remaining contents before Cyborg could eat it. Everyone but Starfire sweat-dropped. Then, Raven walked over to the toaster and inserted a waffle. *Ding!* She grabbed the warm and crispy chocolate chip waffle and began to munch on it, watching the two boys brawl over the glorgmar.

"What the fuck are those guys doing?" asked Beast Girl. Everyone froze and turned slowly. A moment of silence passed until Starfire squealed. Then, everyone but Raven and Starfire screamed like bloody murder.

"Beast Girl? What are you doing here? I thought...you...weren't you...but...uh-" Beast Girl slapped her hand against Beast Boy's mouth, muting him.

"Raven, please explain this to those fish-eyed idiots," said Beast Girl, nudging to Cyborg and Robin whose mouths and eyes were wide open. Raven looked at the others, nervously.

"Yes, I brought Beast Girl back from Nevermore."

"Nevermore?" asked Beast Boy.

"The place with colored Ravens. Only now, there were both Ravens and Beast Girls." Beast boy looked around, completely clueless until it hit his mind.

"Oh right! The place where happy, timid, and brave Raven were!"

"Yes, the place where you and Cyborg invaded."

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Nah don't be. It's alright."

"Does that mean I can go back?"

"No. Nevermore will you go."

"Ha. Very funny." Then, Starfire screamed in horror.


	3. One's Package

Chapter 3: One's Package

Everyone snapped their head to Starfire, who was crying while looking at Robin's bowl.

"Robin's glorgmar! It's ruined!" she cried. Everyone looked at each other curiously, trying to find the culprit. It didn't take long for Raven to know who did it. She looked at Kittono, who was trying to look innocent. Starfire looked at him with teary eyes. "Friend Kittono, do you know who did this?" Kittono looked away until he gave up.

"Yes, Starfire. It was me." Robin angrily pushed Kittono.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" Robin yelled.

"Hey, I saw your face! I was just trying to add a bit more flavor in it!"

"Well you just made Star cry!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that before?"

"I don't know! You just ruined it!"

"Why are you such an assho-"

"Robin, it's alright," said Starfire, pulling Robin back. Quickly, Robin calmed down, but still had the cold eyes on Kittono. Beast Girl sighed.

"Haven't changed, huh Robin?"

"Shut up." Beast Girl chuckled and plopped herself onto the couch.

"So, what's up with you guys? What happened while I was gone?" Beast Boy looked down at the floor.

"I found Terra...and she doesn't remember me." Beast Girl got up and walked over.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Beast Boy looked up.

"No. It's fine."

"Ok. Well, I'm going out."

"Why?"

"I just want to get some fresh air."

"Oh, ok." Beast Girl smiled and walked out the door. A few moments later, she popped in.

"Package delivery!" Everyone stared at her.

"Who is it for?" asked Robin. Beast Girl checked the side of the small box.

"Umm...fragile...handle with care...ahh here it is! To Kittono from...Kittana?" Kittono's ears perked up at the name and rushed over.

"Wait, who?"

"Kittana." Then, the realization hit her. "Wait. Isn't she your girlfriend?" Kittono blushed.

"No she isn't! She's...my uh...good friend!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Quickly, but carefully, Kittono took the small package, and opened the letter that was attached to the side.

_Dear Kittono,_

_So, how's life in the Titans Tower? You ok? Yep I know because my friends told me that you were heading to Jump City. Anyways, I was actually coming to Jump City, but I was ambushed by bandits and was thrown into the river. I don't know how, but a few 16 year old boys managed to fish me out from the raging river. One in particular named Double D took care of me. He didn't even know our kind existed! Not to mention he's the smartest person in town! He's really a nice person, helping others. You jealous? Nah don't be. I'm still your girl. ;) Well, I'm looking forward to see you soon. Please write soon so that I know that you're fine. What am I talking about? You're the best and top warrior of your class! Wish you luck! _

_P.S. I sent you a little something to remember me by. I hope it'll help soothe your stressed mind. _

_Love,_

_Kittana_ =^_^= \V/ _~Nyah!_

Smiling and chuckling, Kittono placed the letter in his pocket. Then, he opened the package, taking out a small snowglobe. In it was a red and sky blue hummingbird with a yellow beak resting on a thorny stem, its long slim beak inside a single yellow rose. Sparkling flakes rest on the bottom.

"A snowglobe?" asked Raven. Then, Robin snatched it.

"Aha! This is not a snowglobe! It's a bomb!" Kittono made a desperate grab for it.

"You're out of your mind!" Robin held the fragile object in his left hand while holding back Kittono with his other one.

"See? There is a windup key! A time bomb!" Cyborg shook his head and took the snowglobe. Staring at him in confusion, Robin placed his hands down.

"Actually, Robin's right." Everyone but Robin stared wide-eyed. Robin puffed his chest in pride.

"Ha! See, I told ya it was a bom-"

"I meant the windup key." All of the pride that was stored completely disappeared.

"What?"

"This isn't a bomb. Just a regular musical snowglobe." Then, Cyborg handed it to Kittono.

"Thanks Cy." He shrugged.

"Hey, half of the ti- no most of the time our leader could be a paranoid ass. He didn't really mean it, Kittono, he's just trying to protect his team. Please understand."

"I understand." Walking back to the couch, he sat and winded up the windup key. A soft, calming music emanated from it.

"Hey guys. Anyone wanna play dodgeball?" asked Beast Girl. Beast Boy shuddered, remembering how hard she hits.

"In the lounge?" asked Raven.

"No on the roof. We can set up a force field around it to avoid anyone to fall." Robin nodded.

"All right then."

"You finally cleared your mind out of paranoia?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not paranoid."

"Whatever. Race ya!" Hurriedly, Beast Girl spun on her heel and dashed through the door. Everyone followed but Kittono, who was sitting there silently.


	4. Mind Control

Chapter 4: Mind Control

"Finally...after all these months it's done." Slade raised his new metal mind-entering/ruining-performance helmet (MERP for short). "With this device, I can enter Beast Girl version one's mind and 'fix' some errors." Then, he started to laugh maniacally.

At the Titans Tower...

"SPIKE!" yelled Beat Girl, spiking the volleyball and making it hit Cyborg's half metallic head.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" he whined. Beast Boy shrugged and scooped up the ball.

"Twenty serving zero!"

"Can we at least have a point?! With you constantly spiking, it's hard to score a point!"

"Exactly. Isn't that the main part of the game? Trying to make it harder for the other team to score a point?"

"Yes, I mean-"

"Thank you. Now, shall we continue? Or quit?" Robin scowled.

"Enough with the chatting. I say bring it on."

"You're on!" But before Beast Boy served the ball, Kittono popped opened the hatch to the roof.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Kittono! You're just in time to join our side!" yelled Cyborg, waving his hand.

"Wha-"

"C'mon dude! We need another member on this team!" said Cyborg, dragging Kittono by the arm. For a moment, Kittono stumbled, but then regained balance just in time for the serve over the net. He jumped and literally spiked (or smashed) the ball through the rooftop and downwards a few more floors. They all gathered at the spot where the volleyball became a small meteor. "...BOOYAH! ONE HUNDRED POINTS FOR TEAM KITTY CYBIN!"

"Kitty? Seriously?"

"Hey dude, what did you expect? Cybinono?"

"Eh, maybe."

"Anyways, who would like to do the honor of fetching it?" No one replied because, judging by the depth of the fallen volleyball, it might've reached the 'forbidden basement' where Robin last hid Slade's mask.

"Nope, not me." said Robin, shaking his head madly. Not surprising.

"I'll do it." said Kittono, stepping forward. "I honestly don't know why you guys are scared as hell to go down there."

"Trust me, you do NOT want to know."

"O...K?" He looked at Beast Girl, who approached with a rope in her hands.

"You might need it." she said, tossing the rope at him. The rope went flying and fell to the floor a couple centimeters away from his foot. He shook his head.

"No, I don't need it." Before she could reply, he jumped into the hole. Everyone looked in, panicked. Beast Boy then spoke up.

"...Do you think he's oka-" _Fwip!_ Kittono leaped into the air, gripping the volleyball.

"Got it." he said, landing on his two feet and tossed the ball into Raven's hands. The group sighed in relief and patted his back. All except for Beast Girl.

"Yo BG, you alright?" asked Cyborg, placing his hand on her shoulder. In an instant, she grabbed his hand and threw him over her head, smashing into the concrete. "DUDE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO-" Quickly, she gripped his metal hand again and repeatedly threw him back and forth, making two large craters with Beast Girl in the middle.

"Hehe. Hehe. Hehehehehehehe!" giggled Beast Girl maniacally. "HAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone backed up in fear and watched Cyborg receiving several dents on his metal head and chest.

"There's something wrong with Beast Girl..." whispered Raven. Beast Boy threw his hands in the air.

"Uh, yeah! Of course there is!" But she didn't reply. Instead, she inspected Beast Girl's face.

"For some reason, her pupil's...smaller."

"A side effect from being brought back to this world?"

"...I...guess so." Beast Boy cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HEY BEAST GIRL! THAT'S ENOUGH SMASHING! PLEASE STOP!" All at once, she froze and dropped Cyborg.

"..."

"...Beast Girl?"

"Good job, Kittono!" she yelled, high-fiving the air and tumbled forward. "Ow!" Then, she spotted the others, huddled in a corner. "Hey! How did you all teleport over there?"

"Umm, you went all psycho and smashed Cy."

"I...what?" No one answered but pointed at poor Cyborg. Bits of circuits laid sprawled all over the place. She fell to her knees. "Did I..."

"No. He's fine. Just a few damaged circuits that can be replaced." said Robin. Kittono sprang from his place and helped Robin carry a motionless Cyborg. After a few moments, only Raven, Beast Boy, and Beast Girl were left on the rooftop.

"What happened to me?" asked Beast Girl. Both Raven and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Who knows, it's probably a side effect of coming back."

"You think?"

"So far, yes. But we need more info to actually PROVE if it's true." said Raven. Beast Girl slumped and whimpered, with Raven and Beast Boy patting her back.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares

That night was horrific. Images of Trigon and Beast Boy's counterpart flashed in Raven's mind. Screams. Explosions. Fire. All were realistic even though it's her dream. Then, the images stopped at the torture of Beast Boy, who was marked with gashes. Beast Boy. Standing on the crumbled altar beside Trigon was Beast Girl. Laughing hysterically.

"NO!" yelled Raven, bolting up from her sleep. Quickly, she looked around the room, trying to relax herself. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just...a dream," she repeated. She got up, walked over to her dusty chest on the other side of the room next to her dresser. Opening it, she dumped the chest's contents until she spotted what she wanted. Her giant stuffed chicken. _Ugh, it's still annoying, but maybe it'll help me sleep,_ thought Raven. _After all, Beast Boy DID give this to me._ Kneeling, she plucked the fat bird and squeezed it against her chest. "On second thought, maybe I'll meditate." Raven floated to her favorite spot by the window and rested the chicken beside her, its head resting onto the stack of books. She turned to the moonlight and sat, though levitating. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion zinthos. Azara-"

"Raven? Raven are you ok?" asked a honey-sweet voice. Raven turned irritably - due to the fact she was interrupted - to see the Tameranian princess with Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy behind.

"We heard you screaming." said Robin. Beast Boy squeezed through into her room.

"Are you ok?" asked Beast Boy, placing a gloved hand on Raven's left shoulder. Raven shrugged.

"Yes Beast Boy I'm fine. It's just a nightmare, that's all." Everyone who was present sighed in relief and left. All but Beast Boy.

"Rae, I know something's bugging you. It's ok. You can tell me."

"I told you, it was just a nightmare."

"Look, Rae. If you don't tell anyone, it's gonna haunt your mind. Just tell me. I won't laugh." At this, tears fell from her eyes.

"Beast Boy..." He plopped down next to her and used his right arm to bring her closer.

"I see that you like that stuffed chicken I got you."

"It's still annoying, but at least it gives some comfort."

"So, tell me. What's scaring you?"

"I-I saw Trigon."

"Trigon? Is he coming back?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Hopefully never. But I also saw your counterpart torturing you. And..." _If I tell Beast Boy that Beast Girl was also part of this, he'll freak out!_ "And there was another person by Trigon's side, laughing."

"Probably Slade, right?"

"I don't think so. Remember? Trigon betrayed Slade. There's no way he'll join Trigon again."

"True." The couple went silent as the moonlight grew brighter, shining through the large windows.

"Full moon, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, not as beautiful as you though." Raven smiled and gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek, earning a crimson colored blush.

"When will you stop blushing every time I kiss you?"

"Heh, never I guess."

"By the way...where's Beast Girl?" Beast Boy's affable smile quickly turned upside down.

"Oh no. I forgot! She couldn't wake up Rae!" She rolled her eyes.

"It's the middle of the night, Beast Boy. Of course she couldn't wake up."

"No, I mean while she was sleeping, she was whispering strange things like 'master' and such. I tried waking her up, but it's like she's in a deep coma or something."

"She's not conscious?"

"No, she isn't!" The two rose up and ran towards Beast Boy's room, which as still a mess. Socks and other dirty articles of clothing covered most of the floor.

"Beast Boy, you really have to clean up this mess." she said, kicking his filthy shirt off of her boots.

"Didn't have the time to."

"Mmf...Master Sl...Master..." mumbled Beast Girl. Beast Boy stood beside her bed and looked at Raven, worried.

"See? She kept repeating 'Master Sl" this whole night." Then, Beast Girl got up and yawned.

"Sup guys?" she said, sleepily.

"Beast Girl, what's Master Sl?"

"What?"

"Master Sl."

"I don't know. Is this a game of some sort?" But before Beast Boy could say no, the alarm went off, lighting the whole tower red.

"TITANS! TROUBLE!" yelled Robin. He ran down the hallways, still dressed in his My Little Pony pajamas.

"...didn't Robin get rid of that pajamas months ago?"

"Yeah, but Starfire bought him another." said Raven. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and ran out the door. "Come on BG. Time to...er...kick ass."

"Uh huh, ok." She got up and stumbled towards the door. Yawning again, she groaned,"What kind of an idiot would cause trouble in the middle of the night?"

"Could be anyone."

"Sure."

"BEAST GIRL! RAVEN!" shouted Beast Boy. Their eyes snapped open and ran to the lounge (Beast Girl ran into stuff and stumbled a couple of times along the way). "Rae..." There was something in his voice that frightened Raven. She pushed Cyborg and Robin out of the way and saw what must be a hallucination on the screen. A grey skinned Beast Boy followed by dark Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, were heading to the center part of Jump City.

"No..."

"Rae, your nightmare was right. The counterparts...they have returned."


	6. Suspicions and Cereal

Chapter 6: Suspicions and Cereal

"Alright. Cyborg, you head to the square from the south. Beast Boy and Raven, you head from the north. Me and Starfire will take them on from the east." said Robin, pointing at each team member.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Beast Girl. Robin shrugged.

"You'll...stay here and guard the T-tower." Beast Girl growled, an anger mark beeping on her head.

"Aww, CMON!"

"Beast Girl, you're protecting our home, there's no shame to that."

"So wait, you're...trusting me?"

"Well...yeah." Beast Girl smiled.

"Dude! Finally you trust me!" A yawn was heard behind them.

"Eep!" shrieked Starfire. A figure rose and rubbed its eyes. "Kittono! Don't scare us like that!"

"Aaawwwnnn. Hey, what's up?"

"Trouble. Our counterparts have appeared and we're planning to stop them from all ends." said Robin.

"You forgot the west side."

"Oh right. Kittono, you take the west side."

"Kay." Everyone nodded and ran to the elevator. All but Beast Girl, who just walked to the fridge and disposed all meat products.

"Well, good bye meat!"

_Meanwhile, in the streets of Jump City..._

"Ok, ok. What did the guy say when he accidentally ordered steak?"

"Just be focused Beast Boy."

"He said is was...a miSTEAK! GET IT?!"

"If you're making a joke about a dead piece of cow, why don't you eat it?" He sighed in frustration.

"Nevermind. Just trying to lighten up the mood here."

"...hey, Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Beast Boy grinned.

"No problem!" In a few moments, they reached the square, only to find it empty. Beast Boy flipped open his communicator.

"Dudes, problem. There's no one in sight he-" Bam! Evil Beast Boy struck Beast Boy across the head.

**(Alright, I think that doing POVs are much easier, so I'm gonna change this a bit. Thx.)**

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

Argh! The hit I took on the head made it hurt. A lot. I gripped my forehead to steady myself for a moment before dodging another attack.

"Beast Boy!" I heard Raven shout. Turning, I saw evil Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg battling Raven.

"Raven!" Just when evil Beast Boy was about to kick me, I grabbed his leg and flung him behind me. I morphed into a rhino, charging into the three counterparts and picking up Raven at the same time. "No one...hurts...my Rae." Evil Beast Boy laughed.

"Hahahaha. YOUR Rae? Ha! Good one!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Once I'm done with you, she's mine." Fury pumped through my veins.

"NO SHE WILL NOT!" All at once, my anger took over and I morphed into the beast. Thank goodness I could remember because the surprised look on evil Beast Boy was priceless.

**(Raven's POV)**

Wow, it's been a long time since I saw him this savage during battle.

"Raven!" I heard Kittono shout.

"What happened?" asked Starfire. I simply pointed to the furious Beast Boy, with all counterparts down and defeated. Robin's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Beast Boy took them all down?"

"Man, the little grass stain couldn't even beat himself last time! And I kicked his butt!" shouted Cyborg.

"Cyborg, will you say the 'Booyah' since we're victorious?"

"Sorry Star, but not today." Starfire's eyes dropped down in sadness. Great.

"Booyah." I said, crossing my arms. Just as I had planned, her eyes lit up and cheered. What I didn't expect was her crushing hug.

"Oh Raven! You had finally celebrated or victorious moment by saying the booyah!" She laughed and finally released me, causing me to stumble back and gasp desperately for oxygen.

"We'll be back. We were going easy on you! Next time you see us, you'll die." I turned to see evil Beast Boy jabbing Beast Boy's chest.

"Dude, with Trigon gone, your powers are pathetic." Evil Beast Boy's blood red eyes narrowed.

"WE DON'T NEED TRIGON. WE HAVE POWERS OF OUR OWN. AND BESIDES...," he came closer to Beast Boy,"WITH YOU ALIVE, I'LL ALWAYS HAVE IT."

"AHM." He looked behind seeing all of his other counterpart friends.

"And you guys too. With your good guy buddies."

"Ooh, lack of vocab. How threatening." I mocked. His gazed turned to me angrily. Then, with a smoke bomb explosion from evil Robin, they disappeared.

"Dude, that was THE CHEESIEST retreat ever!" complained Beast Boy.

"What? You expect a parade?"

"Guys, let's return to the T-tower. Something's suspicious and I want to find out." said Robin. Everyone nodded and ran to the tower. Besides, what's Beast Girl doing now?

**(Beast Girl's POV)**

"SILKIE DON'T EAT THAT!" I shouted, tugging Silkie away from Beast Boy's box of Tofu Nomnoms. Silkie gurgled, shook its head, and continued to munch on the cardboard. The box suddenly tore open and bits of cube shaped tofu scattered around the floor. Dammit. The mutant caterpillar shrieked in delight and began devouring the cereal. So I got to my knees and started to pick up what was left, saving the lives of nonliving, processed pieces of soy. Before I picked up the fourth piece, the elevator opened. Aww shit.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TOFU NOMNOMS?!" shrieked Beast Boy. He ran towards my spot and picked up all of the cubes like a panicked kid collecting all of his dropped items. I opened my mouth to explain, but Starfire beat me to it.

"Silkie! Stop eating Beast Boy's breakfast." She stooped down and picked up the squealing larvae. I shrugged and collected the remaining Tofu Nomnoms.

"Aww man. Now I gotta buy more. And I didn't get a chance to eat it!"

"You could eat it now. We vacuumed the whole floor before bed so they should still be clean." said Raven. Then, sunlight began to rise.

"Well, it's morning. Might as well set up breakfast. MMM-MMM. BACON TIME PEOPLE!" Cyborg ran to the fridge and opened it. "...Beast Girl, what have you done to my bacon?" Double shit.

"I saved their lives of becoming mutilated by your teeth and dissolved by your stomach."

"Beast Girl..."

"Fine. I threw them out." His hand clasped his head.

"YOU WHAT?! AGAIN?!" Then, he dashed to the garbage bin and sobbed.

"Beast Girl, when I mean protect the tower, I didn't mean throw away all meat products." said Robin. Oh.

"Oh...SO, how was your battle?"

"Too easy. Ha! They were no match for these!" boasted Beast Boy, flexing his small muscles. We all sweat-dropped.

"Seriously BB? How about arm wrestling?" asked Cyborg.

"Against my beast form?"

"Nah, against yourself."

"...I'll pass."

"Thought so."

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

"Robin, what were you suspicious about?" I asked. Robin looked away.

"Beast Boy. No offence, but you're the weakest one here. If you defeated the evil coun-"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. WHAT?! YEAH, I'M OFFENDED! DUDE, I'M NOT WEAK!"

"Sorry. But if you actually defeated the evil counterparts, then they might be up to something."

"So, what do think it is?"

"I don't know. Kittono! Can you help patrol the city and search where the counterparts are hiding?"

"Sure." he said, running back to the elevator. Great, no more heavenly made tofu breakfast.

"Tofu eggs and bacon anybody?"

"AW HELL NO! I'd rather starve, BB." yelled Cyborg. Meh.


	7. Beast Girl's Prank

Chapter 7: Beast Girl's Prank

**(Beast Girl's POV)**

"BURP!"

"Excuse you BG." growled Robin. I nudged Beast Boy, who was sitting next to me.

"Hey, what's his problem?" I whispered.

"I think he's grumpy because you threw away his ham and eggs."

"I'm just saving their lives, that's all. Especially the eggs. Say, where did the eggs come from?"

"Umm, a farm?"

"STRAIGHT from the farm?"

"Yeah, since we saved the farmer's life a few days ago. Why?" I slammed my fist onto my palm.

"Aha! They could've been newborn chicks!"

"Why would the farmer give us fertilized eggs?" I shrugged.

"Pets?"

"Silkie might eat them and Raven's allergic to chicken."

"So am I. But I'm not gonna abandon life. C'mon Beast Boy, please? It'll be our secret."

"But Raven's-" His expression told me that he's gonna deny, so I gave him my big teary eyes gaze.

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

Ok this is all too familiar. Just like the time I begged Starfire to keep Silkie. But still, no one in our team was ALLERGIC to it. Raven is allergic to chickens. Feathers of it though, but still. No matter how much I wanna deny, the gaze I'm getting from Beast Girl makes me want to say yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. NO BEAST BOY-

"Yes, ok, fine. We'll keep them." Beast Girl made a small whoop and lightly punched my shoulder. "But keep them far away from Raven and take allergy pills before handling them."

"Uh huh, ok. Anyways! I came up with a prank on Robin to cheer things up!" That got my attention. Ooooh yeah, pranks. My specialty.

"Really? What is it?" She looked around the table to see everyone else occupied.

"Ok, it involves a resilience object with some acrylic paint - especially peach and red - AND of course, elaborate timing." What?

"English please. You're starting to sound like Cy." I said, scratching the back of my head and cleaning my ears with my index finger. Beast Girl's eyes narrowed a bit, looking like Raven when she's annoyed or bored.

"We need a shapeshifter, peach and red paint, and perfect timing."

"Oh. I'm a shapeshifter!"

"Umm, do you morph into a person?"

"No."

"Have a paintbrush?" My eyes widened. Dang it, I forgot all about the paintbrush!

"Heheh, umm, no? Look, I accidentally dropped the last one into the incinerator back at the...umm...I forgot where I last placed it." She sighed.

"But we would need one." An idea popped into my mind.

"Hey, I know, I can become one!"

"...what?"

"I can morph into a paintbrush! I've done it before in Mumbo's hat, I can do it again!"

"What are you two talking about?" We spun our heads to see Raven, leaning closer to me.

"Uh I uh she um...ummmm..." I stumbled, pointing at myself, then her, and vice versa.

"So, you're making a plan to prank on Robin..."

"ummmm..."

"...without having me in it?" I beamed. That's my Rae!

"No way! You can be part of it too!"

"Ok, Beast Boy, you've been a paintbrush ONCE. How are you gonna become one if you only turn into animals?"

"No trying, no results." With that saying, I focused my mind of a paintbrush. Think artistic, think artistic, think...think...brush? In a second, I turned into a hairbrush.

"More specific, Beast Boy." Yeesh, paintbrush. Fwip! Paintbrush!

"Ok." Beast Girl picked me up in her right hand and hid me behind her back. "Raven, do you know where the paint cans are?" she asked.

"Yep. Meet me in my room." Then, Raven used her teleporting skill and disappeared.

"Uh, guys? Where's Beast Boy and why did Raven teleport?" asked Robin. Oh shit!

"Beast Boy needed to go to the bathroom and Raven went to her room. Why?" answered Beast Girl.

"I just wanted to know, that's all. Oh, and could you tell Beast Boy that Starfire's gonna take a bath later on?"

"In the morning?"

"A shower in the daytime is glorious and simply divine!" cheered Starfire. Beast Girl grinned. Aw cmon BG, tell me the plan! After leaving the room into Raven's, Beast Girl threw me onto the bed.

"Ok, this is SO gonna work! Beast Boy, are you ready to paint?" Yup! She stared at me like a person to an inanimate object. "I'll...take that silence as a yes."

"Got them. Now what?" asked Raven, placing down the paint buckets. Beast Girl held me up.

"Paint me using him. But first, do you remember what Starfire looks like?" Wait, what? Why Starfire?

"Uhh, yeah? She comes into my room oftenly to say hi."

"Great, be right back. Here." She placed me into Raven's hand and left.

"It isn't fun being a paintbrush huh, Beast Boy?" she asked. You got that right. Getting your head dumped in a bucket of chemicals, isn't really fun.

"Alright, I'm back." Beast Girl appeared, wearing Starfire's outfit. Or should I say, 'Starfire'...who's Beast Girl...who morphed into Starfire...gah, fine. Beast Girl. The only difference between them is the skin color. "You know how to paint, right?"

"Shouldn't be hard."

"Before you start, are those paint permanent or are they easily washed off?"

"They can be easily washed off."

"Ok, you can start now." My head went down, dipping into the paint. Moments of silence and slathering passed as Raven carefully colored Beast Girl. Red for the hair, the two dots between her eyes and peach for her exposed arms, neck, face, and legs. After Raven's finishing touch, we couldn't really tell if the figure is really Starfire or Beast Girl. "Perfect. You guys, observe. This is going to be awesome." I morphed back into my normal self, but not before Raven cleaned my bristles in a bowl of clean water. So now my head's soaking. I was about to shake my head, but then I remembered about the washable paint. Great. Streams of water started to flow from my hair to my doom patrol uniform. Beast Girl signaled us to come over, to watch her ultimate prank.

"Good thing Star accidentally left the bathroom door unlocked." I heard her whisper, silently as if she's talking to herself. Oh man, is she gonna do what I think she's gonna do?

**(Robin's POV)**

"Robin!" Huh? That sweet voice. Starfire? I turned around to see her standing in the hallways.

"Oh, hi Star!" She smiled.

"Robin, can you please fetch something of mine from the bathroom for me?"

"Uhh, why?"

"I'm a bit busy right now, I...have to feed Silkie!" That part confused me.

"But you fed Silkie hours ago."

"He's hungry again. Please Robin? If I'm not there for Silkie, he'll eat the whole tower again! Pleeeeease?"

"Ok, ok, I'll get it. What is it that you need?"

"Umm...I need...the paper of toilet! Yes please! The paper of toilet!" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Uh, ok? What fo-" Then, she gave me her big teary eyes look, which made my face turn scarlet red. "Alright. I'll meet you in your room with your toilet paper afterwards, ok?" She beamed.

"Grea- I mean, glorious!" Starfire twirled and flew to her room. I shook my head. Toilet paper? What on earth would she need toilet paper for? Taking a few steps towards the bathroom, I grasped the handle. When I opened it, the first thing I noticed was Starfire, stark NAKED in the shower, her back facing me. What's worse, I felt like a paralyzed bug in a spider's web. Even worse, she turned her head and immediately spotted me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shrieked. Before I could respond or react, she picked up a sponge and threw it, square on the forehead. The impact made me fly backwards and slam into the wall. Looking up, I saw Star, wrapped up in a towel. She looked at me shyly for a moment before slamming the door closed and locked it. What the hell is going on? Star in two places? Quickly, I got up and ran to Starfire's room, opening it to find it empty, except for Silkie, who was crawling around the room happily. Weird.

**(Cyborg's POV)**

"Yo Robin, mind if you pick up some meat products on the way?" I asked, poking Robin as he entered the elevator.

"Sure Cyborg. In the meantime, can you ask Star if she was in her room before showering?" I stared at Bird Boy.

"Man, what kind of a sick mind do you have?" I shouted. Robin gave me a serious look. I raised my hands in self defense. "Ok, fine. I'll ask. But can you at least tell me why?" He looked down.

"Just ask."

"Ok." Then, the spiky haired kid closed the elevator, leaving me puzzled in my thoughts.


	8. Return of Beast Boy's Fangirls

Chapter 8: Return of Beast Boy's Fangirls

**(Beast Girl's POV)**

Thank you washable paint. I unwrapped the towel from my hair and threw it on the rack by the shower. It had been minutes since Starfire ran from the bathroom to her room. Swishing was heard behind me, followed by fits of laughter.

"Dude ahahaha! That was ahahaha hilarious! You should'va seen Robin's face hahahahahahaha!" laughed Beast Boy. Every few seconds, he had to stop to take a breath, but that didn't stop him from more laughter. Raven entered the bathroom.

"Nice one." I smiled.

"Well, that should cheer him up!" I said. Suddenly, the communicator's ringtone was heard. Beast Boy flipped his open.

"Beast Boy here, what's up?"

"Umm, do you know where Robin is Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. He scratched his head.

"Robin? He's not in Titan Tower?"

"No."

"I think he went for a walk. Who knows?"

"Ok. Thank you Beast Boy."

"No problem." Then he closed the communicator shut.

"Well, Robin left. So, you guys wanna try on his uniforms?" I looked at him, slightly disgusted.

"You wear his uniforms? Aren't they filthy? And who knows what those uniforms touched!" Raven came closer to my face.

"One, you like your room messy. Two, you sleep with a sewage smelling sock. Three, you wore _Beast Boy's_ uniform. You're worrying about filthiness?" I pondered over this.

"...touche."

"Hey! I'm over here you know!" complained Beast Boy. Once again, the communicator rang. But this time, it was Cyborg.

"Yo BB! You got a few visitors here!" Then, Cyborg hung up. Beast Boy looked at me and Raven in confusion.

"A few? Maybe the Doom Patrol?" I shrugged. We rushed to the lounge, only to see Cyborg tapping on the keyboards rapidly.

"_Max security system, on._" boomed the speakers.

**(Raven's POV)**

"Max security? Cyborg, that's only used during life-threatening problems!" The only time we used the max security was when my father Trigon invaded the place. To be more accurate, when Slade came to fetch me for the prophecy.

"Well, our visitors are a bit...well...look for yourself." Cyborg motioned his robotic hand at the window. Beast Boy walked towards the window and looked down.

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" asked Beast Girl. She peered over his shoulders. "Holy shit." I floated over and stood next to Beast Boy. Oh my god. Below at the Titans Tower entrance was a mob. A mob of _fangirls_.

"Dude, I thought you said a _few_ visitors, not a mob!" shouted Beast Boy. Cyborg crossed his arms.

"It's called exaggeration, BB."

"...why are they trying to beat down the door?" asked Beast Girl. Quickly, Cyborg rushed to the window and pressed his face against the glass. Fangirls below were savagely pounding the door with their fists. Until one caught sight of us. Or more likely, Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY-KUN! WATASHI WA, ANATA O AISHITE IMASU!" one shouted. The shout suddenly became louder by the second and more fangirls joined the door pounding.

"Beast Boy, I love you? Are they your fans?" He looked at us sheepishly.

"Yeah...but I didn't think they would come here from Tokyo." I lightly hit his shoulder.

"You're too cute Beast Boy. Any girl would follow you." Beast Boy beamed.

"Heh, thanks Rae. But still, how do we deal with them?"

"Hmm...if you go out, they'll tackle you and god knows what will happen next, so..."

"Aha! I got it!" yelled Beast Girl. I stared at her.

"Well, what is it?"

"Hold on, before you say anything, we gotta warn Starfire, Robin, and Kittono." said Cyborg, turning on his communicator. Static sound echoed in the silence. Then, a thought hit my mind.

"Wait, Kittono doesn't have a-"

"BZZT! Robin here!"

"Starfire here."

"What is it Cyborg?"

"Don't come back to the Titan Tower for now, there's...a slight problem."

"What problem?"

"It's all right BG here can solve it (I think), just don't forget to tell this to Kittono, alright?"

"Sure. Good luck Cy...whatever it is you had to do." Cyborg closed his communicator and looked at Beast Girl.

"Girl, whatever idea you have, do it now." She nodded and ran to her room. I turned to Beast Boy and he shrugged. Soon, Beast Girl came back, dashing while wearing Beast Boy's uniform. Ohh, I see now. Beast Boy beside me stared and pointed, uttering some sounds in shock.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh-aaaaaaaaaaa..." I tapped his forehead and smacked it. "OW!"

**(Cyborg's POV)**

What the...BG WEARING BB's uniform?! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE?! Beast Girl simply smiled at my remark and somewhat morphed into Beast Boy. WHAT?!

"Alright, you guys sit here, and watch." 'Beast Boy' winked at Beast Boy and went down the elevator. I ran to the window and saw "Beast Boy" getting jumped on by the mob. Then, a small green hummingbird flew out and lured the girls out to the city.

"Well, she certainly has a bigger brain than BB's." I joked. Beast Boy glared at me. In response, I nudged him, causing him to rub his shoulder. Suddenly, a green fly buzzed around my face. I puffed. "Hey! Get outta my face BG!" The fly morphed back into a smirking Beast Girl.

"And that's how you get rid of fangirls! Or fanboys, whatever gender you decide."

"So wait, you can heal like Raven, you're green and have fangs like BB, You can morph into animals like BB, you can shoot those blue bolts and use similar powers like Raven, and you can morph into PEOPLE?!" Lazily, she waved.

"Yep, so? You got a problem?"

"Well, have you heard about the incident today?"

"The...incident?"

"Yeah, the incident where Robin went into the bathroom while Star was showering. He said Star was in TWO places at once. What's up with that?"

"Teleportation? She must've forgotten something." I leaned closer to her face.

"But you can morph into others. Seems suspicious." She rolled her eyes.

"When I morph into people, they're GREEN skinned. Starfire's skin color is peach. Learn the difference, Einstein." I opened my mouth to shoot back an insult, but then Robin bursted out of the elevator. Followed by Starfire and Kittono.

"Cyborg! What happened?"

"Nah, nothing. Just a mob of BB's fangirls. BG here lured them away." I answered. Robin looked at Beast Girl, amazed.

"Uh, nice job Beast Girl." She grinned.

"Thanks. So, what now?"

"Well...we're having a few visitors who's gonna stay here for a few weeks."

**(Robin's POV)**

Right at that precise moment, both Starfire and Beast Girl bounded off the walls.

"WHO? WHO? WHO'S COMING?!"

"Well, it's-" _*DING DONG*_

"I got it." said Kittono, walking to the elevator. We all stood there in silence, gazing at each other's face. "Oh, hello! Wait, wait, no, NO, GET OFF! OWW THAT'S MY TAIL! HEY!"


End file.
